Quest of an Al Bhed Princess
by Riia
Summary: First chapter, post x-2, Rikku starts her journey to build a home for herself away from the new love birds. Rikku style. She might just run into love on the way. Hm Yes? Maybe? Lets see. Rated T for future.


**Here's another Rikku finds herself fanfic. I couldn't help it. It's in Rikku's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own K?**

* * *

><p><span>1: The Start of an Awesome Girl's Awesome Adventure<span>

Here I sit packing the rest of my stuff and just waiting. Lulu and Wakka are a little sad that I'm going but I think it's just because of the fact that I won't watch little Vidina any more. I will miss that cute little guy, but his mommy and daddy will take care of him.

They were a little upset that I decided to leave so soon after Yunie's wedding but oh well. They'll get over it. Actually I think that the reason they are a little upset is that I haven't, um, well, told Yunie just yet. Hey! Don't scold me or something. It's just well. She should have seen it coming.

I love her and Tidus and Besaid Island but you know; it's too perfect. It's a vacation home not a place to stay in. I had to take a couple of 3 day trips just to stand the lovey doveyness of those two. I find my home in an airship. A place where I can move from place to place. I don't do staying still.

Yunie should be happy I stayed here for so long. It's been about a year and a half since that Vegnagun incident. Gosh it took that silly blond haired tanned blitz boy to finally propose to my little Yunie. I had to push him into it too. Poor Yunie. Lulu and I had to do all kinds of string pulling to get the guy to move. We even had to use Wakka.

Oh well. At least he did it right?

So now I'm waiting. Today is the day for them to return. They said that they would get a ride on Brother's Celsius. Poor stupid Brother. First he loves Yuna, his cousin and then he hates Tidus for coming back, but he still can't say no to Yunie! What a silly brother I have. So he got stuck giving them a ride back. Well, when I leave I won't be getting "rides" from Brother and his crew. I just don't want to deal with it. I've been near him enough for some time. Time to be on my own. Plus I've got plans in the future, hehe.

Thinking of that, I think I can add a little bit to these sketches before I meet Yunie and Tidus. Hehe. This is my dream. To have my own airship. My own home. You remember what I said before right? I find home in an airship surrounded by machina, oh I mean machines. I was getting really good at that lately, Machines, machines. Ok, so I love machines and I love to travel thus gave me the idea to make my own airship! I can't buy it either, I have to make it. With these two hands. It's going to be hard but who else is going to make the custom designed engine and parts that are winding through my mind? This will help lower the energy and I need a part that looks like the engine from the one pops had but has this part like the boat I saw off of the moonflow. Yup, I'm on my way!

Oh look it's that late already? Yunie must be back by now. I decide to run down to the beach and wait for the sight of Brother's ship. I told Lulu that I would bring them back to her. She really is an awesome lady. Much awesomer than myself but she's Lulu. It takes a lot to even match my coolness. I think as I stumble over a rock and smash into the ground. -sigh- Why am I clumsy again? Well I guess I can't be perfect. Lulu has had more practice in being a lady. I on the other hand have recently turned 18 so I still have a ways to go. Oh look Yunie!

"YUUUUUNNNNIIIEEEE! EEEEKKKKK!" I screamed as I ran up to the girl who walked down the ramp. I gave her a huge Rikku patented welcome home hug! That's right people don't even attempt it. I'll sue.

"Rikku!" She laughed her happy laugh as she hugged me back. Ahh, Rikku hug received.

I looked up to see Tidus smiling with his arms crossed.

"Awww you look jealous. Let me give you a Rikku welcome home hug too." I couldn't let him continue to look unloved by me! I love Yunie more but I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

The muscularly guy laughed as he took his hug. "It's ok Rikku. You can save that kind of screaming for Yuna."

"Good because I don't think I can scream like that for every one." I replied with my toothy smile. Yeah, it's a pretty smile.

"RRRIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUU! Get off my ship! I have deliveries to do!" Brother's scream is awful. Especially when he says my pretty name. He should work on that more.

"Pnudran! Crid ib, E'mm dyga so desa ev E vaam mega ed! E's famlusehk Yuna rusa."  
>(Brother! Shut up, I'll take my time if I feel like it! I'm welcoming Yuna home.)<p>

"Cdub ouin clnaysehk! Haqd desa oui fyhd y neta E fuh'd keja ed du oui Rikku!"  
>(Stop your screaming! Next time you want a ride I won't give it to you Rikku!)<p>

"Oui'na dra uha dryd clnaysat yd sa vencd oui tisso! Yht E tuh'd fyhd y neta uh ouin dylgo muugehk creb yhofyo!"  
>(You're the one that screamed at me first you dummy! And I don't want a ride on your tacky looking ship anyway!)<p>

"Yuna, I'm sorry but I have a job to finish on Kilika." Brother said while he glared at Rikku.

"That's fine Brother, thank you so much for the ride, it means a lot to both of us." My sweet cousin said as she gripped her hubby's arm. D'aww they are so cute together!

I stuck my tongue out at Brother and he sent a pair of antler ears my way. Mine was better. Whatever, he took off and left the three of us standing on a white beach. It really was pretty.

We walked back to the village and I made some jokes about their "activities" hehe, activities. And well, we talked about some other stuff and things. Whatever we felt like. It was nice. It was so nice I let something slip.

"I'm gonna miss this you guys." That was a little dumb.

"What do you mean Rikku? We can talk like this any time. You know that don't you?"

I gave Tidus a look. He kinda already knew that I was going to leave. He asked me once before he proposed to Yunie. We talked about stuff and things and well, he just asked me if I was going to leave soon. It kinda surprised me because I'm not used to him being so "perceptive" and stuff. I just tried to play it off with "oh so you don't want me around" kind of response but he knew. It was sorta weird. I was into getting them married at the time so I said that I wouldn't leave until they got married. I said it to get him off my back but it turned into an actual goal.

"Yeah, of course Yunie. Let's hurry back to Lulu. She's got a yummy dinner waiting!" And um, I kinda ran a way. Ha, ha, eh, yeah.

After dinner, Yunie came to me in my room and asked me what's wrong. She sat right next to me on the bed that I just couldn't say no! So I told her I was leaving. Yup, that's it. Just said it out loud.

"Rikku. I wish you wouldn't leave just when I get back but. Well, Tidus told me a long time ago that you would be leaving. To be honest, I kind of knew it too." And she gave me her sweet hug. Aww Yunie you are the best.

"So" I heard Tidus ask as we shared our little moment. Way to interrupt dude. "Where you head'n?"

I glanced at the sketches of my precious air ship designs and Yunie went to grab what I was looking at.

"You drew these Rikku?" I nodded, my hair going every which way. "I see." She said with her perfect smile.

"I guess that means you're going to make your airship after all." Tidus laughed.

I smiled. "Yup yup! I'm gonna head out tomorrow."

"Ok, Rikku. We'll leave you to finish up and send you off tomorrow." Yuna said sadly. I couldn't help but grab her hand and smile up at her.

"Don't worry Yunie. I'll have my travel sphere with me so you can call whenever you need to talk about girl stuff kay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course Rikku. Good night." She left. I'm sorry Yunie but I hafta, you know?

Tidus smiled and looked at me. "You know, I knew you wanted to leave earlier so it really pushed me to propose to Yuna." I smiled. Aww Tidus and Yunie are perfect for each other! "So where do you go to build an air ship?"

"Haha! That's easy Tidus. You go to Djose Temple!"

To Djose I will go. But now, some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks. First chappie done :) I know where I'm going with this one so I hope it works out.<strong>

**Reviewing is nice. Don't you like to be nice? I do.**


End file.
